Entre le cœur et le devoir
by mellyn7
Summary: Le Dr McKay n'a toujours songé qu'à lui. Jusqu'à ce qu'une rencontre ébranle toutes ses certitudes... (centré sur McKay et un OC de ma création)
1. Rencontre éphémère

_Ecrite en 2006, je viens de recorriger antérieurement cette histoire, après m'être refait les saisons de SG1 et d'Atlantis. Seules deux saisons étaient créées à l'époque, du coup toute mon histoire ne tient pas compte de la suite, bien qu'il se peut que je pioche des idées dedans. J'ai commencé à relire la suite, ne sachant pas encore si je la posterais ou non. Je me fixe des objectifs toujours trop haut, mais au moins je m'améliore comme ca._

 _Situation : vers la fin de saison 2_

* * *

 **Rencontre éphémère**

 _Elle s'appelait Kathleen Samuels. Je ne la connaissais pas beaucoup, mais au jour d'aujourd'hui, j'aurais aimé la connaître plus en détail, savoir ce qu'elle aimait manger, son ours en peluche fétiche… Peut être même aurais-je aimé devenir son ami. Mais je ne saurais jamais rien d'elle. Rien de plus que ce qu'elle a eu le temps de me dire. Pourtant, tout avait si bien commencé…_

Choisir de partir, était-ce fuir ? Elle ne le savait plus. Avant, elle aurait affirmé le contraire. Mais maintenant ? Choisir Atlantis, était-ce une fuite ou une renaissance ? Elle doutait encore de la raison réelle de son engagement mais ne regrettait pas son choix. Dangereux, certes, mais unique. Il était impossible de refuser une telle aventure. Vivre sur la cité d'Atlantis était bien plus gratifiant que le SGC. Une voix vint interrompre ses réflexions et la contemplation de l'horizon.

-Capitaine Samuels, justement je vous cherchais.

La dirigeante d'Atlantis venait de la rejoindre sur le balcon.

-Oui madame ?

-Un autre membre souhaite se joindre à votre prochaine expédition.

-C'est à dire ?

-Le docteur McKay a été enthousiasmé des derniers relevés que…

-Ho non ! Pitié ! Pas le doc' !

-Je suis ravie de voir avec quelle joie vous prenez la chose.

-Je n'ai pas le choix j'imagine. Ça sera l'occasion de tester mon sens de la répartie.

Elisabeth Weir baissa la tête pour cacher un sourire pendant que Samuels quittait le balcon et allait s'équiper.

 **oOo oOo oOo**

Alors qu'elle prenait une arme et en vérifiait son chargeur, elle marmonnait des mots incompréhensibles pendant que son second, le lieutenant Dean Hamilton prenaient des rations alimentaires.

-J'avais déjà deux scientifiques dans l'équipe. Il a fallu que l'on m'en colle un troisième ! Baker et Grant auraient pourtant suffit !

-Vous vous êtes levée du pied gauche ce matin ? demanda son ami.

-Non pourquoi ?

-Ha bon, j'aurais pourtant cru. Ou alors ce sont les scientifiques. Vous ne les aimez pas ?

-Voyons Dean, je n'ai rien contre eux. C'est plutôt le genre de type que je n'aime pas.

-McKay ?

-Exactement.

-C'est un génie.

-C'est un égocentrique arrogant et blessant. Tout Atlantis le sait.

-Oui mais c'est un génie, répéta-t-il.

-Je vous laisse le dernier mot lieutenant, soupira-t-elle en levant les yeux et les bras au ciel.

-Nous sommes prêts capitaine, dit une troisième voix.

-Grant, Baker. Jamais en retard. Bon on y va !

Elle passa devant et ajouta en passant la porte de l'armurerie :

-J'espère que vous avez tous pensé à prendre de l'aspirine.

Richard Grant, l'archéologue, regarda Peter Baker, le botaniste.

-Pourquoi de l'aspirine ? demanda-t-il surpris.

-T'es pas au courant ? McKay nous accompagne, répondit l'autre.

-Mais pourquoi ? On se débrouille très bien sans lui !

Dean, lui, ne dit rien mais sourit intérieurement. Il est vrai que la réputation de Rodney McKay n'était plus à faire.

Cela faisait déjà dix minutes qu'ils étaient prêts et que Rodney était en retard. Il arriva enfin, sans se presser, alors que Weir ordonnait de lancer la procédure d'ouverture de la porte.

-Pressez-vous un peu, Monsieur. On n'a pas toute la journée, lui lança le lieutenant Hamilton.

-Je devais vérifier que…

Samuels le coupa.

-Alors c'est vous le fameux docteur McKay ?

Surpris et content, il dit d'un sourire :

-On vous a parlé de moi ?

-Oui et pas en bien.

-Ha bon ?

Le sourire du chef scientifique de la cité se figea. On entendit Elisabeth qui demandait du haut de la salle de contrôle :

-Atlantis 3, êtes-vous prêts ?

-Oui docteur Weir !

-Mais moi je ne suis pas prêt ! s'empressa de répondre McKay.

-Mais vous, vous ne faites pas parti d'Atlantis 3.

Samuels donna l'ordre de passer la porte des étoiles et traversa le vortex en premier, suivie de Baker et Grant.

-Très gentille, déclara McKay pour lui-même.

-C'était sa façon de vous souhaiter la bienvenue parmi nous, répondit Hamilton en lui faisant un sourire.

-Ce n'est pas ce que j'avais compris, ajouta-t-il.

Hamilton passa la porte à son tour. Il ne restait plus que McKay qui attendait devant le vortex.

-Je suis obligé d'y aller ? demanda-t-il à la dirigeante d'Atlantis.

-C'est vous qui me l'avez demandé ! répondit cette dernière.

-C'est bien ce qui m'étonne, marmonna-t-il.

-Vous avez 48 heures ! Pas une de plus ! Bon séjour Rodney !

Il franchit la porte à son tour, suspicieux, alors que Weir réactivait le bouclier de la porte dans un rire à demi caché. Il n'allait pas être déçu.

 **oOo oOo oOo**

Atlantis 3 avait été créée en complément de l'équipe du major Sheppard et de celle de Lorne et on lui en avait confié le commandement. C'était la deuxième fois qu'ils venaient sur cette planète. Cette fois, ce McKay avait voulu venir pour étudier ces misérables ruines d'où émanait, semblait-il, un étrange flux électromagnétique. Elle se dit alors qu'elle n'aurait pas dû en parler. Cela allait être d'un ennui mortel.

-Ne faîtes pas cette tête, capitaine Samuels. On va tous revenir intacts. Cette planète est sans danger.

Elle tourna légèrement la tête vers lui tout en continuant à fixer son regard autour d'eux.

-N'est-ce pas ? ajouta-t-il après une seconde de silence.

-Personne ne le sait docteur. Le seul fait de passer la porte est un danger en soi.

-Cela ne me rassure pas du tout.

-C'est bien là le but.

Elle s'avança, scrutant l'horizon tout en attendant une réaction qui ne vint pas. McKay était désorienté par ce capitaine qui avait réussi à le laisser sans voix.

-Je…Je vous aurais la prochaine fois.

-J'en doute. J'ai de la répartie à revendre. Vous ne me battrez pas sur ce terrain là.

-La porte est sécurisée capitaine, interrompit Dean.

-Très bien. Hamilton, avec moi, nous allons sécuriser les environs. Baker et Grant, je vous laisse préparer votre matériel. On se retrouve aux ruines.

Elle se mit en marche avec son second.

-Vous attendez le dégel doc' ?

-Je cherche à comprendre pourquoi vous me détestez.

Elle jubila intérieurement. Elle allait s'amuser, en fin de compte.

 **oOo oOo oOo**

Les ruines, véritable amas de pierres selon elle, se trouvaient à environ trois cent mètres de la porte des étoiles.

-Mauvaise nouvelle…commença-t-elle à dire.

McKay s'arrêta et regarda autour de lui, un peu inquiet.

-Quoi ? Quoi ?

-Le tas de cailloux n'a pas bougé depuis la dernière fois.

McKay sentit son stress retomber aussi intensément qu'il était venu.

-Cela vous amuse de jouer avec mes nerfs ?

Elle sourit et le laissa travailler. La première journée s'écoula, les trois scientifiques sur leurs cailloux et les deux militaires à surveiller les environs et jouer les nounous. Ce n'était pas le passe temps favori de Samuels, mais bon cela avait ses avantages. Vers la fin de l'après-midi, elle vint s'asseoir à coté de l'ordinateur de McKay sur ses relevés et ses papiers.

-Vous pourriez respecter mon travail quand même ! Qu'est-ce que vous n'aimez pas chez moi enfin ?

-Sachez, mon cher doc', que je n'aime pas les scientifiques. Surtout quand ils veulent toujours avoir raison.

-C'est étrange, vous me rappelez quelqu'un.

-Hé ! Ne me comparez pas avec… Avec qui d'ailleurs ?

-Samantha Carter.

-Le lieutenant colonel Carter d'SG1 ?

-Je vois que vous la connaissez.

-Sans aucun doute plus que vous, j'ai fait parti d'SG5 durant 2 ans. On m'en aurait confié le commandement si je n'avais pas accepté de faire partie du projet Atlantis. D'ailleurs, sans remettre en cause vos compétences, doc', pourquoi avoir voulu venir ici ?

-J'espérais rencontrer de charmantes scientifiques prêtes à faire équipe avec moi, ironisa-t-il.

-C'est raté.

-Je vois cela.

Il sortit une barre de sa poche, l'ouvrit et commença à la manger.

-Mettez-vous au régime, vous aurez plus de chance.

Elle se leva et retourna vers les ruines. Il s'arrêta de mastiquer et regarda son reste de barre, puis son ventre. Qu'avait-elle voulu dire ? Etait-ce à double tranchant ? Une façon de lui dire qu'il pouvait plaire ? Ou au contraire qu'il prenait un peu trop de poids et se laisser aller ? Elle s'approcha des ruines et se mit à genoux juste devant un amas de quelques pierres.

-Et si on en faisait une pyramide ? demanda-t-elle.

-Ne touchez pas à cela ! répliqua McKay et Grant en même temps.

 **oOo oOo oOo**

La nuit tomba assez rapidement, au désarroi des trois scientifiques et au plus grand bonheur des militaires. Un petit feu fut allumé pour égayer leur campement de fortune. Ils s'installèrent autour pour dîner.

-Parlez-moi de vous. Comment une fille comme vous en est arrivée à pouvoir diriger une équipe d'exploration sur Atlantis ?

-Ca vous en bouche un coin on dirait.

-Non, je suis seulement curieux, c'est tout.

-Décidément, vous n'avez que des défauts.

McKay fit une grimace d'exaspération et replongea dans son ordinateur.

-Mais puisque cela vous intéresse, je vais vous le dire.

Elle s'assit à l'indienne, face à McKay, le feu de camp entre eux. Ce dernier décida de ranger son ordinateur, de peur de s'abîmer les yeux.

-Pour tout vous dire, j'aurais pu être là depuis le début si le colonel Marshall n'avait pas refusé que je fasse partie du premier contingent. Je ne sais toujours pas si c'était pour me protéger ou parce qu'il n'avait pas confiance en moi. Faire partie d'une mission secrète, à la base, quoi de plus excitant ? Quand j'en ai appris un peu plus sur la destination… j'ai maudis le colonel mais j'ai été peiné d'apprendre sa disparition. J'ai fait des pieds et des mains au colonel O'Neill pour accompagner l'équipe de secours des marines.

-Tiens, je ne vous croyais pas capable de cela.

-Vous ne me connaissez pas encore doc'.

-Mince, moi qui croyais avoir vu le pire.

-Je suis capable de tout quand j'ai une idée en tête. Cela dit, il a quand même fallu que le colonel Everett intervienne. Il était… un peu comme un père pour moi. Lui croyait en moi.

Elle s'arrêta de parler quelques instants.

-Je suis désolé, je ne voulais pas vous faire remuer de mauvais souvenirs.

-Ce ne sont pas de mauvais souvenirs. En tout cas, pas ce qui le concerne. Une fois la situation redevenue normale, le docteur Weir m'a annoncé que le lieutenant-colonel Sheppard me confiait la direction d'une équipe, j'ai cru qu'elle me faisait une mauvaise blague. Je n'avais pas encore fait mes preuves sur Atlantis, je ne pouvais y croire.

-Vous étiez pourtant là lors de la grande attaque des wraiths, non ?

-Oui, il paraîtrait même que j'y ai fait preuve de ténacité et de courage. Si j'avais vraiment été courageuse, j'aurais empêché ce wraith de s'en prendre au colonel.

-Vous l'avez vu ? dit-il horrifié rien qu'à cette idée.

-Trop tardivement.

Elle regardait les braises devant elle, comme si elle y revoyait toutes les images. Mais elle décida de couper court à ce mauvais souvenir.

-Enfin, Sheppard m'a confié la direction d'Atlantis 3 et après cette histoire de IA où il paraîtrait que vous n'avez pas totalement brillé, il m'a remis lui même mon nouvel insigne de capitaine. Pas mal pour une petite brunette, non ?

-Capitaine, c'est en dessous du major ça ?

-Et alors ? demanda-t-elle suspicieuse.

-Je me demande seulement pourquoi Sheppard vous a choisi vous et pas le major Lorne ou Bates.

Elle était piquée, aussi tenta-t-elle de se justifier à ses yeux, ce qui l'étonna elle-même. Etait-il en train de mettre ses capacités en doute ?

-Bates est resté longtemps alité suite à son attaque par un wraith et puis de toute façon, il a déjà une fonction plus importante. Lorne dirige Atlantis 2, l'équipe de soutien et de secours. C'est pas pour moi l'action et l'adrénaline. Atlantis 3, c'est pour l'exploration. Vous savez les petits cailloux, les brins d'herbe ou les ondes machin chose.

Elle jeta le brin d'herbe qu'elle tripotait depuis le début de la conversation dans le feu.

-Vous devriez aller vous coucher maintenant, doc'. Je prends le premier quart.

-A vos ordres.

Il n'allait pas se faire prier, même si l'idée de dormir loin de son matelas prescrit par un médecin et la chaleur de sa chambre allait lui être particulièrement difficile. Ce n'était que pour une nuit après tout.

-N'oubliez pas que nous devons repartir demain avant la tombée de la nuit.

-Vous cherchez à me mettre la pression ?

-Ho non, vous faites cela très bien tout seul.

Elle lui lança une couverture de survie que Dean venait de ramener.

-Au dodo les enfants, tata Kate va vous border ! lança-t-elle à toute l'équipe.

-Et pourquoi pas une histoire et un bisou tant que vous y êtes ? répondit McKay, plus sarcastique que jamais.

-Si vous le souhaitez, je peux peut-être…

-Non !

 **oOo oOo oOo**

Le jour se leva vite sur le campement des terriens. Les nuits étaient courtes sur cette planète. Le dernier à être encore couché, et endormi, fut le docteur McKay. Kathleen s'agenouilla devant lui et approcha une tasse de café chaude devant son visage.

-Doc', c'est l'heure de se réveiller, chanta-t-elle

Cela ne semblait pas avoir grand succès. Elle espérait ne pas devoir le réveiller de force, bien que l'envie ne lui manquait pas. Il avait la réputation d'être de très mauvaise humeur au réveil. Elle prit un brin d'herbe et lui chatouilla le nez.

-Va manger ta pâté et laisse moi dormir, Archimède, murmura le scientifique.

Cette fois, c'en était trop. Elle prit une tasse vide, la remplit d'eau et la fit doucement couler sur le visage de MK, ce qui ne manqua pas de le faire lever d'un bond.

-Quoi ? Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? Mais vous êtes folle ? Je n'ai pas d'affaires de rechange et je vais mettre des heures à sécher !

-Vous n'aviez qu'à vous réveiller quand je vous ai proposé du café !

Disant ceci, elle montra les autres qui étaient déjà debout, finissant leur petit déjeuner. Il s'extirpa de sa couverture et se leva avec difficulté. Plus jamais il ne dormirait loin de son lit douillet. Il en allait de la longévité de sa colonne vertébrale.

-Vous avez le sommeil lourd doc', lui lança Samuels alors qu'il prenait place avec les autres.

-Ha oui ? Pourquoi dites-vous cela ?

-Un gros serpent s'est approché de votre couche, et une sorte de gros… phacochère ? (elle regarda les autres pour avoir leur approbation)…a tenté de vous dévorer et vous n'avez pas bougé d'un pouce.

-Vous plaisantez ? paniqua-t-il.

-Bien sûr que oui doc'.

Il soupira de soulagement, alors que les trois autres éclataient de rire, au désarroi de McKay.

-Je sens que je vais faire une crise cardiaque d'ici la fin de la journée.

-Et bien ne comptez pas sur moi pour vous faire du bouche à bouche.

-Surtout pas, vous seriez capable de m'achever.

-Moi ? Je suis douce comme un agneau !

-Ben voyons… chuchota-t-il avant de boire une gorgée de café.

Une fois le petit déjeuner ingurgité, tous retournèrent travailler. Au milieu de la matinée, trouvant le temps long, Samuels décida de retourner importuner le scientifique en chef d'Atlantis. Elle s'adossa au muret sur lequel McKay avait installé ses quartiers et accessoirement son ordinateur.

-Alors vous avez compris d'où venait les ondes machin choses ?

-Ondes électromagnétiques, reprit-il. D'après ce que je peux en déduire, pour l'instant, c'est que c'est la première fois que j'en vois de ce type et que cela ne vient pas d'une technologie avancée.

-Donc ?

-N'essayez pas de comprendre, capitaine, c'est au dessus de vos moyens. Les sciences coulent dans mes veines.

-Autant que l'humilité, à ce que je vois.

-Vous ne regrettez pas la Terre ? demanda-t-il souhaitant changer de conversation.

-J'ai espoir d'y revenir très bientôt. Et vous ?

-Ca peut vous paraître bizarre, mais je n'ai pas cet espoir là. Ni l'envie d'ailleurs. Je me sens bien sur Atlantis. Au pire, il y a le Dédale. De toute façon, la seule chose qui me manque, c'est mon chat.

-Archimède ?

-Comment le savez vous ? s'étonna-t-il

-C'était.. avant la douche gratuite.

Il soupira encore, mécontent.

-Et votre famille ? demanda-t-il pour changer de conversation.

Elle hésita à répondre.

-Je n'ai pas de famille sur Terre. C'est ma grand-mère qui m'a élevé… et elle est morte. Mon enfance et mon adolescence ne sont pas assez glorieuses pour qu'on épilogue dessus. Atlantis pour moi, c'est l'espoir. L'espoir de devenir enfin quelqu'un.

-Je suis désolé, je ne le savais pas.

-Faire partie d'SG5 ce n'était pas si facile que cela. Les membres changeaient souvent. Et mon supérieur ne m'appréciait pas beaucoup.

-Pourquoi ?

-Parce que je suis une fille.

-Et alors ? rétorqua-t-il sans comprendre.

-Le milieu militaire a encore son esprit machiste.

-C'est bien les militaires ça.

-Les seuls amis que j'ai jamais eus se trouvent ici, sur Atlantis. Hamilton, mes deux petits ramasseurs d'échantillon et même Sheppard.

-Que dois-je faire pour en faire parti ? Acheter une carte de membre ?

-C'est une idée, répliqua-t-elle pour le taquiner.

Elle le poussa un peu.

-Je plaisante doc'. Restez vous-même, c'est tout. L'amitié, cela ne s'achète pas, cela se gagne.

-Je m'en souviendrais. On dirait que tout cela vous a blindé, que vous n'avez peur de rien. Pourtant les wraiths ont une façon bien à eux de faire des films d'horreurs.

-Je suis superwoman, vous ne le saviez pas ?

Elle sourit mais redevint sérieuse.

-Si je devais être prise, je n'aurais pas peur. J'ai déjà tant affronté au SGC. La mort ne m'a jamais effrayé.

-C'est bien ce que je disais, rien ne vous fait peur.

-Si, comme tout le monde. J'espère juste que… quand la fin viendra… J'ai déjà raté ma vie. Qu'on m'offre au moins une fin honorable.

-Vous dites cela, mais vous avez quoi…28 ? 30 ans ? Cela me surprend d'entendre de tels propos dans votre bouche. Vous avez la vie devant vous.

-Pas quand tant de personnes sont mortes autour de vous. Il faut y penser. C'est tout.

Elle sauta sur ses pieds et se remit debout.

-Et pour votre gouverne, j'aurais 26 ans le mois prochain.

McKay se sentit soudain très vieux, plus par ce qu'elle disait que par le fait qu'elle ait près de dix ans de moins que lui.

Elle commença à s'éloigner et se retourna pour lui lancer :

-Ne faites pas de bêtises pendant mon absence, doc'. Ou maman Weir ne sera pas contente.

Il voulut lui demander d'arrêter de l'appeler doc' mais il ne fut pas assez rapide. Elle était déjà partie.

 **oOo oOo oOo**

Kathleen alla faire son rapport à la cité d'Atlantis.

« _Aurez-vous fini vos relevés à temps ?_ »

-D'après moi, oui. Mais si j'écoutais les trois scientifiques, nous n'aurions jamais fini.

 _« Le docteur MK a-t-il trouvé quelques chose d'intéressant ?_ »

-Vous voulez dire à part moi ? plaisanta-t-elle. Rien de concluant pour l'instant docteur Weir, le mystère des pierres reste entier. Il faudra que le doc' approfondisse une fois de retour à Atlantis. Je vous recontacte dans deux heures.

 _« Bien. Essayez de ne pas trop l'étriper, nous en avons encore besoin._ »

-Vous en faites pas, je vous le rendrais intact ou presque.

La porte se referma sur ces mots et elle retourna auprès de son équipe. Elle n'allait pas le lâcher, le doc'. Après le déjeuner, elle retourna à la charge. Elle se réinstalla sur le muret et fixa McKay.

-Et vous doc' ?

-Quoi moi ? dit-il, sortant la tête de son ordinateur et de ses courbes incompréhensibles pour elle.

-C'est quoi votre vie ? Vous avez de la famille sur Terre ?

-Ho ! Ca vous intéresse ?

-Je me suis confiée à vous, livré mes plus intimes secrets et vous ne voulez même pas répondre à quelques malheureuses petites questions ?

-Bon j'ai compris, je vais vous le dire !

Elle fit un clin d'œil à l'attention de son équipe. Elle avait gagné. Elle avait trouvé le mode d'emploi de Rodney McKay. Elle allait pouvoir se vanter auprès de Sheppard.

-J'ai une sœur sur Terre. Elle s'appelle Jeannie. Mais nous ne sommes plus en très bon terme. Sinon quand j'étais plus petit, j'ai appris à jouer du piano.

-C'est marrant je ne vous vois pas du tout jouer de la musique.

-C'est ce que me disait mon professeur de musique. Je n'étais pas très bon alors j'ai abandonné.

-Comment voulez vous réussir si vous ne persévérez pas ?

-Je me suis mis à faire des sciences et…

-Ca ne vous a pas tellement réussi non plus, doc'.

-Mais pourquoi vous m'appelez toujours ainsi ?

-Comment ?

-Doc' !

-Parce que vous êtes doc'. Et votre sœur ?

-Quoi ma sœur ?

-Elle ne vous manque pas parfois ?

Il ne le savait pas. Il n'y avait jamais songé. Il s'était habitué à son absence. Il la savait heureuse, puisque que c'était la vie qu'elle s'était choisie. Du moins l'espérait-il.

-Je n'ai pas encore eu le temps d'y penser.

-Doc' !

-Peut-être oui !

-Je le savais.

-Vous le saviez ?

-Même le grand McKay a une faille.

-Une faille ? Bien sûr, tout de suite les grands mots.

-Ca ne vous rend que plus humain, doc'.

-Quoi ?

-Personne n'est parfait, vous le premier, conclut-elle avant de le laisser.

 **oOo oOo oOo**

La fin de journée approchant, Kathleen retourna auprès de la porte pour son dernier rapport à Elisabeth. Elle lui fit un rapide résumé de la situation.

« _Très bien, rentrez sur Atlantis. Même si cette planète est inhabitée, il vaut mieux ne pas rester plus que de raison._ » répondit la dirigeante d'Atlantis.

-A vos ordres Madame.

Elle appela sur la radio.

-McKay ! Grant ! Maman Weir nous rappelle à la maison ! Vous avez dix minutes pour ranger le matériel !

Elle attendit la réaction, qui ne tarda pas à venir de la part de McKay.

« _Dix minutes ? Vous plaisantez ?_ »

\- Neuf maintenant. Et je ne répéterais pas doc' !

Elle raccrocha sa radio.

-Vous êtes dur avec lui, déclara Dean.

-Je dois dire que j'ai été plutôt méchante.

-Cela me rappelle notre première mission. Quoiqu'il trinque plus que ce que nous avons subi. Mais au fond, vous êtes incapable d'être réellement méchante.

-Zut, je suis découverte.

Grant arriva le premier, Baker l'aidant à ramener le matériel et les échantillons prélevés.

-Il faudra revenir, ces ruines sont trop riches pour…

-Si vous le dites Grant. Moi je ne suis pas archéologue, un caillou reste un caillou.

McKay est en retard, ajouta-t-elle en regardant sa montre.

Elle appuya aussitôt sur sa radio.

-McKay ! Le délai est épuisé !

« - _Donnez-moi encore quelques minutes pour_ … »

-Très bien je viens vous chercher.

Elle n'attendit pas la réaction de McKay.

-Grant et Baker, attendez-nous devant la porte des étoiles. J'ai des oreilles à tirer. Hamilton, je vous laisse la surveillance des enfants. Vous pouvez commencer à ramener le matériel et vos… petits joujous sur Atlantis. On gagnera un peu de temps.

Elle se mit aussitôt en route.

-Il va souffrir, dit Grant alors qu'il venait de renvoyer le MALP avec tout le matériel et ses précieux échantillons de pierres. Il referma la porte et attendit avec ses deux compagnons. Il se souvenait de la fois où il avait voulu rester plus longtemps contre l'avis de son chef d'équipe.

-Ho ça pour déguster, il va déguster, rajouta Baker qui finissait de mettre ses échantillons de flore dans des petits plastiques.

-Vous êtes mauvaises langues, messieurs. Le capitaine n'a pas si mauvais fond que…

Une ouverture non programmée de la porte des étoiles venait de le couper.

-Capitaine ! La porte s'active !

« _Mettez-vous à couvert !_ _Atlantis ne devait pas nous recontacter_ ! » ordonna alors Samuels par radio.

Les trois hommes obéirent à vitesse grand V, essayant de cacher leur présence.

Ils virent avec effroi un vaisseau sortir de la porte, qu'ils reconnurent sans difficulté.

-Un vaisseau wraith est sur la planète ! Je répète un dart vient d'arriver !

« _Composez le code d'Atlantis dès que vous le pouvez ! » lui ordonna Kathleen par radio._

Le porte se referma juste après le passage du dart et Baker courut l'activer afin de prévenir Atlantis et d'empêcher d'autres ouvertures.

-Il se dirige vers vous ! Capitaine ! Capitaine est-ce que vous m'entendez ?

La radio grésillait mais il n'avait pas de réponse. Hamilton courut alors en direction de McKay et de Samuels pour voir ce qu'il en était. Il tenta de viser le vaisseau. Ce dernier, touché, piqua alors vers le sol. Dean aurait préféré le faire exploser, mais c'était déjà ça. Avant de s'écraser, le vaisseau téléporta cependant les wraiths qu'il avait dans sa mémoire tampon. Cela allait se compliquait. Il retrouva McKay et Samuels. Cette dernière clopinait, soutenu par McKay. Dean vint l'aider mais ils n'allaient pas assez vite.

« _Ils nous submergent Capitaine_ ! » cria Grant.

Kathleen ressentit la panique dans sa voix.

-Pouvez-vous tenir cinq minutes de plus ?

« _Sans nous faire prendre ? Négatif !_ »

-Alors passez la porte !

« _Mais on ne peut…_ »

-Obéissez !

« _Très bien. Bonne chance Capitaine !_ »

Elle soupira. Des wraiths sur une planète inhabitée. Voilà quelque chose de surprenant. A moins qu'ils ne viennent chercher quelque chose ? Cette mission n'aurait jamais dû durer aussi longtemps.

-Vous m'en voulez ? demanda McKay, ne sachant quel ton utiliser.

-Non j'ai juste envie de vous tuer !

-Ho ben… Ca va alors. Votre jambe vous fait mal ?

-Vous êtes docteur, docteur ?

-Ca dépend ce dont vous avez besoin.

-J'ai surtout besoin d'un miracle, avoua-t-elle en grimaçant de douleur.

Pour éviter le rayon de téléportation lors du premier passage du vaisseau, Kate avait poussé McKay mais était mal tombée. Alors oui, elle lui en voulait.

Ils approchèrent sans bruit de la porte des étoiles et virent plusieurs wraiths. L'un d'eux déposa une petite console vers la porte et un bouclier d'énergie en sortit englobant la porte et le DHD.

-Depuis quand les wraiths maîtrisent-ils les boucliers ? s'étonna Rodney.

-Ca complique notre retour, capitaine.

-Je sais Dean, je sais.

Samuels observait leur aller et venue. Ils contrôlaient leur seule chance de pouvoir revenir sur Atlantis. De là où ils étaient, ils en comptaient cinq. Mais peut être y en avait-il cachés dans les bois, prêts à leur sauter dessus ? Ils reculèrent à l'orée du bois pour réfléchir.

« _Capitaine Samuels, ici Weir. Quelle est la situation ? Est-ce que l'on peut vous apporter de l'aide ? Sheppard est prêt à venir vous aider.»_

-Ici Samuels. N'envoyez personne pour l'instant, les wraiths contrôlent la porte et je ne sais combien il y a d'ennemis.

« _Vous êtes sûre que… »_

-Négatif lieutenant-colonel, dit elle en reconnaissant la voix de Sheppard. Il y a un champ de force autour de la porte qui vous bloquerait.

« _Quoi_? »

-On va attendre le bon moment mais n'envoyez personne Dr Weir.

 _« Très bien, mais faîtes attention. Terminé_. »

-Qu'est-ce que vous comptez faire ? demanda l'astrophysicien qui aurait bien aimé voir débarquer Sheppard et les autres.

Samuels regarda Hamilton et lui fit un clin d'œil que McKay ne vit pas. Elle sortit son arme et le pointa sur Rodney.

-Je ne savais pas que vous me détestiez à ce point !

-Je ne vous déteste pas doc' ! Mais sachez qu'il existe un code à respecter dans de tels cas !

-Celui de ne pas se laisser prendre ?

-Celui de ne pas dévoiler les secrets d'Atlantis et de la Terre.

-Alors… Vous comptez me tuer ?

La panique l'envahit d'un coup. Il la savait capable de le faire s'il le fallait. Maudit esprit militaire !

-Si on doit en arriver là, oui.

-Si ?

Il déglutit alors que l'arme était juste devant ses yeux.

-Ce n'est pas encore le cas à ce que je sache.

Elle baissa son arme, en même temps qu'il baissait les bras.

-On m'avait parlé de vos méthodes radicales, mais à ce point…

Elle allait répliquer quand il la devança.

-J'ai peut être un moyen de désactiver le champ de force.

-Vous voyez que vous êtes efficace quand vous êtes menacé.

-Ne me remerciez pas trop vite, c'est pas gagné, il faut que je puisse me brancher sur ce terminal.

-Et pour ça il faut éloigner les wraiths c'est cela ? précisa Hamilton qui avait suivi le raisonnement.

 **oOo oOo oOo**

Rodney ne semblait pas convaincu, mais c'était tout ce qu'il avait en tête.

-Vous avez bien compris ?

Kathleen leva le nez de son arme.

-Je n'ai pas le QI d'une huître doc'.

-J'ai eu l'occasion de le voir, merci.

-Bon, allez vous mettre en place. Attendez notre signal.

Rodney les quitta et Dean regarda son chef d'équipe, inquiet.

-Vous croyez que cela va marcher ?

-Je ne sais pas, mais je crois que l'on n'a pas d'autre solution. C'est lui le scientifique. Il est le seul capable de désactiver ce champ de force.

Après quelques secondes, alors qu'elle regardait le vide, elle ajouta :

-Dean… Si cela doit mal se passer et que je doive rester en arrière, sauvez votre peau.

-Je ne vous abandonnerais pas, répliqua-t-il.

-Vous ne pouvez pas désobéir non plus. Je vous confie l'équipe si je dois…

-On n'en est pas encore là, voyons.

-Je sais, mais j'ai un mauvais pressentiment. Je le répète, si ca se passe mal, promettez-moi de sauver le doc' et vous avec. Pour tout dire, je l'aime bien. Il râle souvent, mais il n'est pas méchant. Un vrai nounours.

-Comme vous Capitaine ! Ca me fait mal de dire ca, mais je le promets.

Elle savait qu'il le ferait. Dean était son meilleur ami sur la cité.

-Mais sachez que vous méritez autant de vivre que lui.

Il alla se mettre en place à son tour.

-Je n'en suis pas si sûre, murmura-t-elle pour elle-même.

L'idée était à la fois simple et compliquée. Une histoire d'énergie qu'il avait eu beaucoup de mal à expliquer à ses deux compagnons. Bien sûr, faire l'appât n'était pas dans son plan mais Kathleen était ralenti par sa jambe et Dean avait déjà ses explosifs à placer. Et ils visaient bien mieux que lui. Vu l'état de Samuels, il avait préféré ne pas la contrarier plus. Il n'avait jamais vu quelqu'un lui tenir tête aussi fortement. Il s'était bêtement demandé pourquoi Sheppard avait eu ce sourire quand il avait éprouvé le désir d'accompagner Atlantis 3. Il aurait dû se douter de quelque chose. Il jeta un regard en arrière pour voir ce qu'Hamilton et la jeune femme faisaient. Il les vit en grande discussion puis Hamilton se dirigea vers ses positions. Chacun était en place.

« _Je suis prêt ! »_ lança Dean dans sa radio.

« _Vous y arriverez avec votre jambe ? »_ demanda Rodney, non rassuré.

« _Non avec les mains cela sera plus facile._ »

 _« Très drôle ! »_

 _« Vous m'avez tendu une perche ! Vous êtes prêts ? »_

 _« Prêts_! » répondirent les deux hommes.

 _« Alors Go_ ! »

Rodney prit alors une grande bouffée et quitta sa position. Comment attirer l'attention des wraiths pour qu'eux même puissent désactiver le champ de force et sauver leur peau ?

\- Hou hou ! Je suis là ! Regardez-moi ! Un bon steak de Rodney McKay, cela vous dit ?

Les wraiths le regardèrent et cela sembla fonctionner. Ils se dirigèrent vers lui.

- _Maintenant Hamilton !_

Hamilton fit exploser son C4 pendant que Samuels s'occupait des wraiths qui se étaient presque au niveau du pauvre McKay qui se disait qu'il devait être à la limite de l'hyper tension et donc, de la crise cardiaque. Sa jambe ne lui faisait plus si mal, maintenant qu'elle était dans l'action.

La radio de Kathleen grésilla. Elle n'avait même pas remarqué qu'un vortex était ouvert.

 _-Capitaine Samuels, ici Weir, est-ce que …_

-Pas le temps docteur ! Fermez la porte, on doit l'activer de notre côté !

- _Bien reçu !_

Le DHD était pour l'instant libre, il fallait qu'elle compose le code mais le champ de force était encore actif.

Elle cria à McKay :

-Et le champ de force ?

-Je m'en occupe !

Le bruit des explosions avait tué les wraiths présents mais avait fait rappliquer les autres. Il en sortait beaucoup trop au goût de Samuels. Il y en avait plus qu'elle ne l'aurait souhaité.

-Dépêchez-vous McKay ! Hamilton et moi ne pourront pas tenir des heures !

-Deux petites minutes !

Il ne pouvait pas faire plus rapide. Il avait branché son ordinateur sur le terminal wraith mais n'en avait jamais rencontré comme celui ci jusque là.

-On ne les a pas doc' !

-C'est bon ! hurla-t-il au deux militaires.

Il composa le code d'Atlantis pendant qu'Hamilton et Samuels continuaient de le couvrir.

-En avant ! ordonna-t-elle à ses deux compagnons dès qu'elle vit le vortex stabilisé. Elle se positionna à côté du DHD pour les couvrir mais l'ennemi tentait de lui couper la route de la porte des étoiles. Pourquoi ce fichu DHD était-il si loin de la porte des étoiles ?

-Capitaine !

Dean s'était aperçu de la situation et voulut la rejoindre.

-Passez la porte ! Je m'occupe d'eux !

-Mais…

-Dépêchez-vous, je ne pourrais pas tenir plus longtemps ! Obéissez Dean !

Il savait ce qu'il fallait faire, même si cela était inhumain pour lui. Si Samuels quittait sa position pour les rejoindre, ils tomberaient tous. Hors, elle était en train de se sacrifier pour eux deux. Il devait l'abandonner, obéir, respecter son choix…

-On peut encore tenir ! lui répondit McKay, évitant de peu un tir paralysant.

-Non ! Sauvez votre peau de doc' !

Dean comprenait que le pressentiment de Samuels était fondé. Et lui qui n'y croyait pas… Elle était condamnée et eux aussi s'ils ne passaient pas cette fichue porte.

-Maintenant Dean !

C'était comme une supplication. Une dernière volonté, qu'il devait respecter.

Il attrapa le col de Rodney qui tentait de se diriger vers elle et il le tira vers la porte des étoiles.

-Non attendez !

Sur ces derniers mots de Rodney, elle les vit disparaître dans le vortex. Elle poussa un soupir de soulagement éteignît sa radio et et appuya sur le DHD pour désactiver la porte, afin que les coordonnées disparaissent de ce DHD qui avait été son dernier secours, puis se laissa tomber au sol, adossée à la machine. Elle était perdue, mais eux étaient saufs. Elle sortit son revolver, le posa sur sa tempe et alors que les wraiths pointaient leurs armes sur elle, elle leur lança en défi :

-Saluez vos chefs pour moi !

McKay tomba sur Hamilton de l'autre coté de la porte. Ils regardèrent tous deux la porte s'éteindre.

-Attendez ! Ne désactivez pas la porte !

-Ce n'est pas nous Rodney ! lui répondit le Docteur Weir qui se demandait ce qu'il se passait.

Dean empoigna McKay et le maintint au sol. La colère et la souffrance emplissaient son cœur.

-Soyez digne de son sacrifice McKay !

-Sacrifice ?

-Elle nous a sauvés tous les deux !

Il se releva et se dirigea vers Weir et Sheppard qui venaient à leur rencontre.

-Et j'aurais mille fois préféré la sauver elle plutôt que vous !

Rodney baissa la tête. Sacrifice… Ce mot l'avait poignardé.

-Moi aussi, murmura-t-il. Moi aussi…

 **oOo oOo oOo**

Deux jours… Il lui avait suffit de deux jours pour être conquis. Pourtant, il la détestait. Il lui en voulait de lui laisser ce poids sur la conscience. Assis sur un brancard dans l'infirmerie, il regardait le néant. Seul le silence régnait.

-Elle a été considérée comme portée disparue ce matin. Un service funèbre aura lieu demain dans l'après-midi, déclara une voix qui le fit sortir de ses pensées.

-Vous êtes venu me dire que je n'étais pas le bienvenu, lieutenant ?

-Moi non plus je ne dors plus depuis une semaine, avoua le lieutenant Hamilton.

-Qu'est-ce qui vous fait croire qu'elle est bien morte ? Peut-être n'est-elle que prisonnière, qu'elle attend que…

Il s'arrêta. Ce qu'il disait n'avait pas de sens. Comment survivre aux wraiths ?

Dean vint s'asseoir à côté de lui.

-Je la connais depuis plus longtemps que vous. Elle aura préféré mourir que de dévoiler des secrets et trahir ses amis, même indirectement ou inconsciemment ou de se faire avaler par un wraith.

-C'est quand même dur à accepter.

Dean lui tendit la main.

-On fait la paix ?

McKay lui répondit en la lui prenant .

-A une condition. Dites-moi ce qu'elle vous a dit avant que l'on attaque les wraiths. Je suis sûr que vous avez parlé de moi.

-Je ne sais pas si elle serait d'accord que je vous le dise. Elle m'a confié qu'au fond, elle vous aimait bien. Et que vous étiez un gros nounours.

-Gros ?

-Ce sont ses mots. Vous ne me croyez pas ?

-Si. Si vous le dîtes…

Hamilton descendit du brancard.

-Lieutenant ? Je… me sens coupable.

-D'être en vie ? Moi aussi.

-Oui mais pas seulement. Elle m'avait confié qu'elle espérait qu'on ne l'abandonne pas. Elle voulait…

-Une fin honorable ? Je crois que c'est ce qu'elle a eu.

-Vous croyez ?

-Je n'en sais rien, en fait. Mais je l'espère. Je préfère le croire qu'en douter. Sinon, je ne pourrais plus repasser la porte des étoiles.

Hamilton lui fit un signe de tête et quitta les lieux, laissant McKay seul avec ses pensées.

 _Aujourd'hui, elle n'est plus. Je n'ai pu effleurer qu'une infime partie de sa vie. Le reste est perdu. A jamais. Apprendre à connaître les gens, c'est difficile. Apprendre à les oublier… C'est impossible._


	2. Si les pierres pouvaient parler

_Voici mon chapitre 2 corrigé. ll a subit une grosse refonte de fond et de forme. Le 3 est en cours de réécriture._

 _Se situe toujours vers fin saison 2 (Carson n'est pas mort et Michael n'existe pas ^^)_

 _désolé pour la mise en page, je ne comprends pas pourquoi j'ai des espaces a des endroits et pas à d'autre._

* * *

 **2- Si les pierres pouvaient parler**

Son regard plongea dans le sien. Il cherchait la clé de quelque chose. Un souvenir ? Un sentiment ? Une parole ? Cherchait-il l'essence même de Kate dans son regard ? Quand il crut enfin tenir quelque chose, le radio réveil se mit à vibrer. Il grogna un peu et se tourna de l'autre coté.  
Depuis deux semaines que Kathleen Samuels était morte en mission, il ne dormait plus très bien. Non, le vrai mot était « disparue » car il n'y avait pas de corps. Malgré l'envoi d'une sonde, aucune trace d'elle n'avait été détectée. Et les disparitions, il commençait à ne plus les supporter. Celle de Peter Grodin avait déjà été difficile. Lui, Rodney, avait eu la vie sauve grâce à un tir à la courte paille. Quelle ironie !

Il y avait eu Griffin aussi… Il s'était sacrifié en fermant manuellement le compartiment arrière du jumper où Rodney s'était retrouvé au fond de l'océan. Là encore, il avait vu le courage chez les autres. Le courage et l'esprit de sacrifice… Quelque chose qu'il ne connaissait pas.  
Et Samuels… Kathleen l'avait profondément troublée. A un point qu'il ne parvenait plus à dormir normalement, malgré sa dizaine de cafés quotidiens. Il en connaissait la cause : la culpabilité.  
Pour tenter d'oublier et surtout pour se changer les idées, il se donnait encore plus corps et âme dans le travail. Il avait toujours été comme cela. Le travail comme échappatoire. La fatigue et le manque de sommeil s'accumulaient autant que la rancœur au fond de lui. Une rancœur envers lui-même, tenace et vivace. Destructrice. Les autres ne voyaient presque rien, hormis le fait qu'il était plus irascible que jamais.

Après une pause de deux jours décidée par Elisabeth pour que tout le monde recharge ses batteries, les missions avaient repris. Les wraiths étaient toujours une menace et ils n'avaient exploré qu'une infime partie de la base de données des anciens autant que de la cité. Il restait encore trop à faire.

C'était désormais Dean Hamilton qui dirigeait Atlantis 3. Quand il le pouvait, Rodney allait lui poser des questions sur Kathleen. Il voulait en apprendre plus. Pourquoi ? Il ne le savait pas. Pourquoi vouloir s'intéresser à elle maintenant qu'elle était morte alors qu'il s'en fichait quand elle était encore vivante ? Dean finissaient toujours par lui dire qu'il devait tourner la page. Pour Rodney c'était dur. Et pourtant il arrivait toujours à s'en sortir dans les situations difficiles. Qu'aurait-il pu faire pour changer les choses ? Lui obéir quand elle avait dit qu'il était l'heure de rentrer. Tout simplement.

-Vous êtes toujours avec nous Dr McKay ?  
Plongé dans ses pensées, il n'avait pas entendu la question.  
-Vous écoutez ce qu'on dit Rodney ? lui demanda Elisabeth Weir.  
-Hum ? Oui bien sûr !  
Réponse franche et sans retenue, comme il en avait l'habitude.  
-Alors redites-nous ce qui vient d'être dit !  
Sheppard venait de lui lancer un défi qu'il n'allait pouvoir relever.  
-Heu… Hé bien…  
Il cherchait une solution, une échappatoire. D'habitude il en trouvait une. Weir tenta alors de le raisonner.  
-Ecoutez Rodney, je sais que la disparition du capitaine Samuels vous a affecté, mais la situation nous oblige…  
-Elle ne m'a pas affectée !  
-Bon dans ce cas vous êtes avec nous ? lui demanda John.  
-Oui bien sûr. Vous en doutiez ?  
Ils le regardèrent tous d'un air dubitatif. Rodney tenta de les convaincre.  
-Vous avez toujours confiance en mes capacités, n'est-ce pas ?  
-En vos capacités oui, approuva Weir. Vous êtes notre meilleur astrophysicien.  
-Mais quant à votre engagement…  
Cette remarque de John le piqua au vif.  
-J'ai dit que vous pouviez compter sur moi !  
-Très bien, la question est close alors, conclut la dirigeante d'Atlantis. Vous pouvez disposer. Sauf vous Rodney, j'ai à vous parler.

Ce pouvait-il que la mort de quelqu'un qu'il n'avait connu que deux jours l'ait changé aussi profondément ? Comment ses coéquipiers pouvaient-il remettre en cause ses capacités ? N'était-il pas le meilleur ? Weir le dévisagea essayant de comprendre ce qui le préoccupait.  
-Rodney… Si vous n'avez pas l'esprit fixé sur votre mission, ne passez pas la porte des étoiles. Il en va de votre vie et de celle des membres de votre équipe.  
-J'ai saisi le message.  
Elle crut lire la sincérité dans ses yeux.

 **oOo oOo oOo**

Pour Bates, c'était son grand retour. Après plusieurs mois d'hôpital et de rééducation, il avait enfin eut l'accord pour retourner sur Atlantis. En croyant Teyla coupable, même inconsciemment, il n'avait pas pensé au danger. Il n'avait pas été tué par le wraith, sans doute n'avait-il pas eu le temps. Cela s'était joué à si peu… Jason… Son petit frère lui avait été d'un grand soutien. Il avait envisagé le fait de ne pas retourner sur la cité des Anciens mais l'appel de l'aventure avait été trop forte. La visite de Sheppard l'avait complètement convaincu, bien qu'il ait été peiné de ce qu'il était arrivé à Ford. Cela aurait pu lui arriver. Il avait raté la grande attaque des wraiths. Il aurait pu enfin se battre. Mais on lui avait retiré ça.

Et la pire des hontes… il avait été promu sergent-chef parce qu'il avait été blessé. Il avait toujours cru que seuls ses faits de services l'aurait amené à cette récompense. Il allait devoir se satisfaire de cela.

-Sergent Bates ! Je vous souhaite un bon retour sur Atlantis ! sourit Elisabeth.

-Merci docteur Weir. J'avoue que cela m'a manqué.

-Avant de reprendre votre poste, je me demandais si vous accepteriez d'aller voir Teyla.

-Teyla ? Pourquoi ?

-Elle se sent responsable de ce qu'il vous est arrivé.

-C'est un wraith qui m'a blessé, pas elle.

-Allez lui dire cela, soupira-t-elle, en songeant également à Rodney.

 **oOo oOo oOo**

Rodney avait l'esprit trop tourmenté pour se concentrer comme avant. Pourtant, ce n'était pas faute d'essayer. Il passait des heures devant son ordinateur ou dans les différents labo pour finalement abandonner. Cela faisait trois jours d'ailleurs que Radek Zelenka attendait que Rodney fasse ses calculs pour lancer une simulation d'interphase entre la cité et les jumpers. Il avait déjà repoussé deux fois, il n'allait pas pouvoir repousser éternellement. Il s'installa donc à son bureau et alluma l'ordinateur. Il téléchargea les données de Radek et commença à pianoter sur les touches de la machine.  
-Salut doc'.  
Il tourna la tête pour se retrouver face à Dean. C'était Kathleen qui l'avait surnommé ainsi et Dean avait pris le relais. Cela ne l'irritait pas, cela lui rappelait la jeune femme.  
-Je venais voir si vous alliez bien.  
-Heu oui… Pourquoi cette question ?  
-Notre dernière conversation m'a fait penser le contraire.  
Dean tira une chaise et s'approcha de McKay. Rodney baissa la tête, fuyant du regard.  
-Ne restez pas accroché au passé doc'.  
-J'aurais aimé la connaître plus, confessa-t-il enfin.  
-Vous pouvez vivre avec quelqu'un durant toute une vie et ne rien savoir réellement de cette personne. Et vous pouvez côtoyer quelqu'un pendant quelques jours et tout apprendre d'elle. Elle vous a fait confiance et s'est confiée à vous.  
-C'est bien ce qui m'étonne. Pourquoi moi ?  
-Ce n'est pas à moi de le dire.  
Il se leva et lui tapota le dos.  
-Allez tenez le coup doc'.  
-Hamilton ?  
Ce dernier se retourna sur le pas de la porte.  
-J'aurais vraiment aimé mourir à sa place. Réellement.  
Le nouveau dirigeant d'Atlantis 3 ne sut que répondre. Il fit un signe de tête à McKay puis le laissa seul. Seul avec ses pensées.  
« _Les seuls amis que j'ai jamais eus se trouvent ici, sur Atlantis._ »

Dean en faisait parti. Et lui, l'arrogant, le détestable McKay, il avait détruit tout ça. C'était sa faute. Sa faute. Dean qui lui apportait tous ces mots de gentillesse, qui tentait de l'aider, qui n'avait pas l'air de lui en vouloir… Cela lui faisait plus mal que tout. Il ne laissait rien paraître. Ce n'était pas son genre. Se lamenter sur son sort, oui, c'était dans sa personnalité. Mais avouer qu'il était responsable… Jamais il ne pourrait avouer une telle chose.

 **oOo oOo oOo**

Radek revint le voir vers le milieu de la matinée, alors que Rodney tripotait nerveusement son stylo.  
-Vous n'avez pas fini vos calculs ?  
-Ho je… Je… non, non, pas encore.  
-Vous savez que j'en ai besoin pour lancer la simulation.  
-Oui je sais, répondit-il sèchement.  
-Vous devriez arrêter le café, cela vous rend encore plus maussade, répliqua Radek.  
Rodney soupira n'ayant même plus le courage de se disputer avec le tchèque qui quitta la pièce. Il finit son café, qui alla rejoindre le tas de gobelets dans la poubelle. Rodney y passa la journée, se disant qu'une fois fini, il serait tranquille et Zelenka cesserait de le harceler. Surtout qu'Elisabeth aussi s'y était mise, comme si la survie de la cité dépendait de ces malheureux chiffres. Il apporta le fruit de son travail à Radek qui put alors continuer le sien. En fin de journée, il voulut connaître les résultats de Radek sur l'expérience.  
-Alors ?  
-La simulation a été un échec total.  
-Quoi ?  
McKay crut que Radek plaisantait.  
-Si nous avions tenté l'expérience, Atlantis aurait été rayé de la carte.  
-Mais… C'est impossible !  
-C'est ce que je me suis dit alors j'ai vérifié vos calculs… Et je suis tombé là-dessus.  
Il tourna l'ordinateur vers Rodney, pointant du doigt ce qu'il voulait lui montrer.  
-Je ne sais pas ce qui vous a perturbé, mais tentez d'en faire abstraction pendant votre travail parce que j'ai besoin de vous Rodney !  
Il lui déposa les feuilles sur le bureau. Rodney les prit pour les examiner. Son erreur lui sauta aux yeux.  
-Je n'ai pas pu faire ça ! Ce n'est pas de moi ?  
Il faisait des erreurs de débutants et cela, c'était inadmissible, autant pour lui que pour les autres. Rodney secoua la tête.  
-Ecoutez, on va les refaire ensemble, proposa son ami.  
Rodney approuva, ce qui surprit Radek : Rodney avait une fâcheuse tendance à vouloir travailler seul, bien qu'il lui faisait désormais confiance.  
-Allez vous reposer, on se retrouve demain matin.  
Rodney quitta son poste, et obéit à Radek. La nuit, comme les précédentes, fut agitée. Les mêmes images revenaient sans cesse, des images qu'il aimerait voir disparaître à jamais. Et il avait une petite mine quand il retrouva Radek au matin.

 **oOo oOo oOo**

-Bonjour Teyla, dit Bates d'une voix aussi douce qu'il le put.

Elle resta quelques secondes hésitant à ce qu'elle devait dire ou faire.

-Je suis venu vous présenter mes excuses.

-C'est à moi de vous demander pardon. J'ai été très violente envers vous, que cela soit en parole ou en acte.

-Vous étiez en colère.

-Cela n'explique pas de perdre le contrôle de soi.

-Tout comme je n'avais pas à vous accuser de tout. J'ai toujours du mal à faire confiance aux autres.

-Surtout quand ils viennent d'une autre planète ?

Il grimaça.

-Il va falloir que je m'y habitue. D'ailleurs, je me disais que vous pourriez peut être me présenter votre nouvel ami. Ronon c'est bien cela ?

Elle sourit.

-Oui sergent.

-C'est… sergent-chef, maintenant.

-Ho ! Félicitations ! Moi aussi il va falloir que je m'habitue.

-Vous pouvez continuer à m'appeler sergent, si cela vous contrarie.

-Non, sergent-chef Bates. Une promotion est une récompense dans votre armée, d'après ce que j'ai compris.

-Oui, j'imagine, dit-il en détournant son regard.

-Vous le méritez, David, dit-elle en posant une main sur son épaule.

Il aquiesca de la tête, à moitié convaincu, mais tout de même content qu'elle l'appelle par son prénom. Quasiment personne ne le faisait.

-Et si nous allions voir ce fameux Ronon ?

 **oOo oOo oOo**

Dans le laboratoire scientifique, Radek faisait la grimace.  
-Vous vous êtes encore trompé.  
-Non.  
-Je vous dis que si.  
-Impossible ! Je ne peux pas… (il regarde la feuille) me tromper.  
Radek le dévisagea, cherchant une explication.  
-Vous devriez prendre quelques jours de repos.

-Non, non, ça va bien.  
-Pas assez en tout cas. Parce que ce genre de chose (lui montre ses feuilles) n'est pas dans vos habitudes.

Rodney prit soudain conscience de la situation.  
-Très bien, je vais aller me reposer. Un peu.  
Il allait emmener ses feuilles mais Radek lui prit des mains.  
-Laissez cela, je m'en occupe.  
Rodney ne lui répondit pas et n'eut aucune réaction. Radek s'en étonna. Il le connaissait trop. Il s'était aperçu du changement de comportement du canadien mais avait pensé que, comme les autres fois, son travail reprendrait le dessus. C'était la seule chose qui comptait dans sa vie. Il hésita à aller en parler à Elisabeth. Mais après tout, elle, elle trouverait peut-être les mots.

Prendre une soufflante par Elisabeth, Dieu qu'il n'aimait pas ça. Quelque part, elle avait raison. Il ne pouvait laisser les choses continuer ainsi. Il était en train de se perdre. Il devait prendre sur lui-même. D'autant que la prochaine mission avec Sheppard et les autres était déjà planifiée. Il ne les avait jamais laissé partir sans lui. Ce n'était pas maintenant que cela allait commencer. Il se gifla intérieurement et décida de mettre tout cela au fond de son esprit, afin de ne penser qu'à la mission.

 **oOo oOo oOo**

Rodney était concentré sur son travail et ses recherches lorsque John tourna la tête vers lui, après quelques secondes à observer un écran.

-Rodney c'est quoi cette chose qui clignote ? demanda Sheppard, suspicieux.

-Quel truc qui… Ho non !

-Quoi ?

-Je … Je crois que j'ai activé un transmetteur wraith.

-Vous avez quoi ?

-Quand je me suis connecté à la base de données de ce laboratoire, j'ai dû l'activer par inadvertance.

-Par inadvertance ? Rodney je ne trouve pas cela drôle ! Désactivez-le !

-C'est ce que j'essaie de faire !

-Je ne vous demande pas d'essayer mais de le faire ! Si les wraiths débarquent vous aurez notre mort sur la conscience !

-J'ai compris ! Pas la peine d'en rajouter !

-En rajouter ? Ce genre de négligence n'est pas dans les habitudes du McKay que je connais !

-Je n'ai pas été négligent !

-Ha oui ? Et vous allez me dire que ce bouton clignotant est normal ? Qu'il n'y a pas de quoi s'inquiéter ?

-J'ai fait une erreur je l'admets !

-Vous voyez ? C'est de cela que je veux parler !

-De quoi ?

-Vous venez d'admettre que vous avez fait une erreur ! Bon sang McKay reprenez-vous !

Il sortit du laboratoire et avertit aussitôt Bates et Lorne qu'ils allaient sûrement avoir de la compagnie.

 **oOo oOo oOo**

John le regardait, furieux.  
-Le Rodney que je connais n'aurait jamais fait ce genre d'erreur !  
Rodney tentait déjà de comprendre lui-même comment tout cela avait pu arriver.  
-Et bien… c'est à dire que…  
-Vous avez mis nos vies en danger McKay !  
Le pire dans tout cela, c'est qu'il avait raison. En négligeant certains détails et en ignorant les mises en garde qu'il avait reçu, Teyla avait été blessé et il s'en était fallu de peu pour que Ronon et John soient happés par un dart Wraith. Si Lorne n'avait pas réagi et abattu le dart… Et si Bates n'avait pas risqué sa vie pour protéger Teyla… Juste parce que lui, le grand McKay, avait été… dans la lune, à penser à autre chose. Non concentré sur son travail. Cela ne lui était jamais arrivé. Au contraire. Habituellement, il se plongeait dans le travail quand il avait besoin de ne pas penser. S'occuper l'esprit… Teyla lui lançait un regard qui disait qu'elle ne lui en voulait pas, mais c'était bien la seule.  
-McKay, on rentre sur Atlantis et vous allez aller consulter le docteur Heightmeyer.  
-Quoi ? La psy ? Mais je…  
-Tant qu'elle ne m'aura pas confirmé que vous êtes apte, vous resterez sur Atlantis et resterez confiné à des taches basiques.  
Rodney se mit la main sur le visage, prêt à protester. Mais il capitula, las.  
-Oui, vous avez sans doute raison.  
John ne le comprenait plus. Non pas qu'il le comprenait avant, McKay étant une énigme pour tout le monde, mais se comporter ainsi n'était pas… Rodney.

 **oOo oOo oOo**

Jouer avec sa vie, c'était une chose. Jouer avec celle des autres… Non ! Cela lui était interdit. Il n'était pas seulement important pour son équipe, mais aussi pour la cité toute entière. Il devait accepter la mort de Peter, de Griffin, de Kathleen et les autres et accepter de vivre avec ça. Il était prêt à tout faire pour guérir, pour redevenir comme avant. Même rencontrer une psychologue. Son amour propre allait en prendre un coup, il en était sûr.

Kate Heightmeyer le regardait fixement, attendant.  
-Racontez-moi vos rêves, demanda-t-elle enfin pour rompre le silence.  
-Cauchemars, vous voulez dire.  
Il soupira et baissa la tête.  
-Je revois ce qu'il s'est passé.

 _« -On peut encore tenir !_

 _\- Non ! Sauvez votre peau de doc' ! lui avait-elle crié._

Il n'avait pas compris. Il n'avait pas saisi ce qu'elle faisait.

 _-Maintenant Dean !_

Il avait alors fait un pas dans sa direction mais Dean lui avait attrapé le col et l'avait entraîné dans le vortex. _»_

-Je n'ai pas compris que c'était la dernière fois que je la voyais.  
-Est-ce la seule raison de votre état actuel ?  
-Que voulez vous dire ?  
-Hé bien il me semble que cette personne vous a sauvé la vie et…  
-Je sais le sens du mot sacrifice. Mais merci de me le rappeler !  
-Ha, nous touchons du doigt le problème.  
-C'est à dire ?  
-Le sacrifice. Vous vous sentez responsable, coupable d'être vivant.  
En arriver à ce point après avoir fait tant d'années de psychologie… Il n'avait pas besoin qu'elle lui dise cela, il le savait déjà lui-même.  
-Vous n'êtes pas à ma place, vous ne pouvez pas comprendre. !  
-Peut-être, mais votre colère me force à dire que j'ai raison.  
-Je ne suis pas en colère !  
Il s'aperçut alors qu'il avait presque crié et que dans son élan il s'était levé.  
-Peut-on en rester là aujourd'hui ?  
Elle acquiesça de la tête. Il se retourna alors prêt à partir et elle lui lança :  
-Je ferais ce que je peux pour vous aider, Rodney, mais je ne pourrais pas faire le travail à votre place.  
Maudites soient les femmes… surtout les psychologues.

 **oOo oOo oOo**

Depuis que l'on ne lui permettait de ne plus rien faire, il passait du temps seul là où il le pouvait, fuyant tout et tout le monde. Il trouvait même des excuses pour ne pas aller à ses rencontres avec Kate. C'était sans compter sur la ténacité d'Elisabeth. Elle l'obligea à venir la voir.

-Rodney, vous avez déjà vu des membres de votre équipe mourir, que cela soit par les wraiths ou par les dangers cachés de la cité.

-Je le sais Elisabeth !

-Alors pourquoi cela serait différent avec elle ?

-Je ne sais pas !

Il avait parlé si fort que la dirigeante d'Atlantis en avait sursauté. Il s'excusa et baissa la voix.

-Je ne sais pas du tout j'avoue. Je ne vis pas seulement dans la culpabilité. Il y a aussi… les regrets, se confia-t-il.

-Savez-vous combien de membres de l'expédition sont morts depuis que nous sommes arrivés sur Atlantis ?

-Je préfère ne pas le savoir.

-Vous êtes l'un de mes meilleurs éléments. Qu'est-ce que je dois faire si j'ai besoin de vous ?

-Je… Je surmonterais tout cela. Il me faut juste… un peu de temps.

Il quitta la pièce mais Elisabeth le rappela.

-Rodney ? Du temps nous n'en avons pas. Pas assez pour avoir des regrets. Quant à votre sentiment de culpabilité, sachez que d'autres que vous l'éprouve sur cette cité.

-Par exemple ?

-Le colonel Sheppard, le lieutenant Hamilton… moi.

-Vous ?

-Mettez-vous à ma place ! Mettez-vous à la place de Sheppard ! Et peut-être comprendrez vous que vous n'êtes pas seul !

 **oOo oOo oOo**

Teyla n'avait eu qu'une légère blessure à la tête, grâce à Bates. Quand un tir wraith l'avait touché, elle était mal tombée. Elle serait morte s'il n'avait pas tiré sur les autres wraiths en attendant Ronon et John. Elle était inquiète pour Rodney. Il vint la voir avec le sergent-chef Bates et lui présenta des excuses.

-Je ne vous en veux pas, Rodney.

-Vous êtes bien la seule.

-Allez-vous aussi bien que vous le prétendez docteur McKay ?

-Quoi ?

-Je suis d'accord avec Teyla, ajouta Bates.

-Que voulez-vous dire ?

-Ce n'est pas facile de continuer quand on a vécu un traumatisme. J'en sais quelque chose.

-Mais vous, vous n'avez pas mis la vie de vos amis en danger, sergent-chef.

Il les salua et quitta l'infirmerie.

-Je vous dois la vie, sergent Bates. Je veux dire, sergent-chef, rectifia-t-elle aussitôt.

-David, cela m'ira très bien Teyla.

-Est-ce vrai ce que vous avez dit à Rodney ?

-Oui. Mais je pense que je suis prêt désormais à reprendre la place qui est la mienne.

-John et Elisabeth vous l'ont gardé au chaud, vous savez.

Il ne comprit pas tout de suite.

-Le poste est resté vacant depuis votre départ. John… a pris le relais, en attendant votre retour.

-Alors il me fait toujours confiance ?

-Il a été en désaccord avec vous. Cela ne veut pas dire qu'il a perdu votre confiance. Tout comme moi.

Elle s'approcha de lui et le salua à la manière des athosiens.

 **oOo oOo oOo**

Décidément, ils s'y mettaient tous, d'abord Radek, puis John, Elisabeth, Kate Heightmeyer… Quoi qu'ils disaient, cela ne changeait pas grand chose. Kate proposa alors une solution radicale à Elisabeth. Cela ne plut pas du tout à Rodney.

-Je ne vois pas en quoi le fait de retourner sur cette planète me serait bénéfique !

-Rodney ? C'est un ordre, répondit calmement Elisabeth.

Ils voulaient le tuer, c'est tout ce qu'ils cherchaient à faire, il en était sûr et certain. Il regarda la porte des étoiles, les mains sur la rambarde. Apprendre à vivre avec le poids de la culpabilité ? Elle en avait de bonnes, la psy. Et on le trouvait où le mode d'emploi ? Il savait qu'y retourner ne l'aiderait pas. Au contraire…

Les lieux n'avaient pas changé. Quelques traces de combat subsistaient. De toute façon, les alentours de la porte avaient déjà été ratissés. Seule une douille de revolver avait été retrouvée et analysée qui provenait d'une arme terrienne. Mais rien d'autre. Il ne pouvait regarder là où elle était… où elle avait… Il préféra aller à l'endroit où Atlantis 3 et lui étaient venu travailler. Il la revoyait, encore vivante. Leurs discussions lui revinrent en mémoire

 _« -Même le grand McKay a une faille._ _  
_ _-Une faille, tout de suite les grands mots._ _  
_ _-Ca ne vous rend que plus humain, doc'._ _  
_ _-Ha oui ?_ _  
_ _-Personne n'est parfait, vous le premier… »_

 _« -Alors c'est vous le fameux docteur McKay ?_ _  
_ _-On vous a parlé de moi ?_ _  
_ _-Oui et pas toujours en bien. »_

 _« -Tiens, je ne vous croyais pas capable de cela._ _  
_ _-Vous ne me connaissez pas encore doc'._ _  
_ _-Mince, moi qui croyais avoir vu le pire. »_

Cela lui faisait mal. Une boule naquit au fond de sa gorge, mais il ravala sa salive autant que sa fierté. Il le savait qu'il n'aurait pas dû revenir. Ca allait être pire qu'avant. Il regardait l'amas de cailloux. C'était comme si elle allait surgir et lui lancer une vanne qui avait le don de l'irriter mais dont elle seule avait le secret.

-A quoi pensez-vous ?

Dean s'était approché de lui en silence.

-Si les pierres pouvaient parler, elles me diraient ce qu'il s'est passé. Et peut-être trouverais-je la paix.

-Cela ne vous aide donc pas de revenir ici ?

-J'ai beau cherché, je ne vois pas de solution à mon problème ! s'emporta-t-il, comme pour cacher ses sentiments.

-Quel paradoxe, pour un matheux comme vous !

-Vous êtes devenu aussi ironique qu'elle. Elle a déteint sur vous ou quoi ?

-Sur quiconque la croisait. Mais elle ne se rendait pas compte du charisme qu'elle possédait.

 **oOo oOo oOo**

Le jour qui suivit son retour, Rodney ne parla plus à personne. Elisabeth s'en voulut de lui avoir infliger une telle épreuve. Kate lui avait dit que c'était nécessaire, que c'était la meilleure façon de le mettre en face des choses. Et qu'avec un peu de temps, il comprendrait… Elisabeth voulait tellement y croire.

Dean fut le premier que Rodney accepta de voir, après ces heures de réflexion. Elisabeth avait raison, il n'était pas seul. Il s'approcha de Dean, sur le balcon près de la salle de conférence, mais ne dernier ne lui dit rien. Dieu que Rodney détestait cela. Pourquoi lui disait-il jamais rien, lui ? Il se mit à coté de lui puis tourna la tête dans la direction du lieutenant.

-La culpabilité, c'est lourd à porter, déclara-t-il enfin.

-Je sais, avoua Dean. Mais vous ne lui faites pas honneur en n'éprouvant que ce sentiment.

-Et qu'est-ce que je devrais ressentir ?

-De la gratitude. Donner sa vie pour sauver quelqu'un, il n'y a pas d'acte plus courageux.

-Je le sais, mais cela ne m'aide pas.

-Vivre avec son souvenir est le plus beau des cadeaux que vous pourriez lui faire. Ainsi, elle n'est pas complétement… disparue.

A l'évidence, Dean aussi avait du mal avec ce mot.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il reste d'elle aujourd'hui ?

Il connaissait la réponse. Rien. Il avait tout gâché. Une fois de plus. Une fois de trop.

-Nous doc'. Nous.

C'était une vérité tellement évidente. Une vérité qu'il n'avait jamais envisagée. Dean avait raison. Qu'est-ce qu'il pouvait se sentir soudain stupide ! Pourquoi s'était-il laissé sombré ainsi en délaissant à la fois ses amis et son travail ? Le vent, léger et frais, lui fit du bien. La mer avait des vertus apaisantes. Et voir la cité d'ici, dieu qu'il aimait cela. S'il avait pu partager cela avec elle…Il esquissa un sourire à cette pensée. Dean le remarqua.

-Vous allez rire, mais je viens de comprendre, qu'en réalité, elle commençait à me plaire.

-A quel point ?

Dean le titillait.

-Ca je ne le saurais jamais. J'aurais quand même aimé savoir si c'était réciproque. Même un peu.

Dean semblait se retenir de rire. McKay ? Plaire à Samuels ? Aucune chance. Quoique…

-Ne me regardez pas comme ça, de toute façon, je n'ai jamais eu de chance avec les filles.

-Mais elle n'était pas comme les autres, dit Dean, redevenu sérieux, avant de quitter les lieux, l'abandonnant une fois de plus avec ces pensées.

-Non, c'est vrai, elle n'est pas comme les autres, dit-il pour lui-même.

Il se surprit à utiliser le présent. Et après tout pourquoi pas ? La garder vivante dans son esprit, cela était donc possible ? Tous ses amis avaient raison et lui, il n'était qu'un imbécile. Atlantis avait besoin de lui, Dean lui avait souvent répété ces mots de Samuels. Et intérieurement, cela lui fit quand même plaisir de savoir qu'elle avait de l'estime pour lui. Un peu. Il n'en était pas totalement sûr. Et il n'en saurait jamais rien. Il prit conscience que ce drame l'avait profondément changé. Et que le capitaine Kathleen Samuels l'avait ébranlé. Mais ce n'était pas insurmontable. Il y avait les autres, la cité, le travail…les wraiths.

Elisabeth vint le rejoindre à son tour sur le balcon. Pour une fois que ce n'était pas elle qui y était le plus souvent. Elle chercha ses mots, ne sachant dans quel état d'esprit il se trouvait.

-Rodney. On ne vous demande pas de l'oublier. Moi-même je n'oublie aucun de ceux qui sont tombés sous ma direction. Cependant…on a besoin de vous, Rodney. Vraiment.  
Il regarda l'horizon et laissa passer une minute qui parut des heures.

-J'ai compris. Vraiment.

Oui, elle était morte. Oui, c'était sa faute. Maintenant, il devait juste continuer, malgré tout. Essayer d'être digne de son sacrifice. Ils regardèrent un oiseau se poser sur une tour en contrebas. Il ne savait pas qu'il y avait des oiseaux sur cette planète. Il faudrait qu'il s'y intéresse. Peut être. Non, avant, il fallait qu'il finisse ses recherches sur les ondes de la planète de Kathleen. Quelque chose avait dû lui échapper. Une planète inhabitée n'avait que peu d'intérêt pour les wraiths. Il n'avait pas eu le courage de se replonger là-dedans. C'était le moment.

-Radek rencontre des difficultés. Vous pourriez peut-être… lui prêter main forte avant la prochaine mission.

Manière subtile de lui dire qu'il revenait dans la course et qu'elle lui refaisait confiance. Cela lui fit plaisir car il avait envie de retourner travailler. Il était différent d'avant, c'est vrai. Différent, mais toujours le même. Le plaisir des recherches lui revenait. Il devait être sur la voie.

-J'espère qu'il a prévu une bonne dose de café et de gobelets. J'ai du travail en retard.


End file.
